The present invention relates generally to a new and unique construction of a landing apparatus intended for use with rotary wing aircraft. More specifically, the invention relates to a cantilevered landing skid for use with a helicopter, which signifies an improvement, both functionally and aesthetically, over the landing skid designs presently in use with the prior art.
Landing mechanisms, devices and apparatuses for use with both fixed and rotary wing aircraft are well known in the relevant art, as is evident, for example, from the following United States patents.
______________________________________ Arnoux 1,025,941 05/07/12 Zahm 1,358,603 11/09/20 Roe 1,362,511 12/14/20 de la Cierva Re. 18,002 03/17/31 Reel 1,872,811 08/23/32 Ringnel 2,340,080 01/25/44 Green Des. 170,193 08/18/53 Lovercheck 3,104,084 09/17/63 ______________________________________
Many different constructions of aircraft landing gear and mechanisms have been employed over the years. The patent of Michel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,878, discloses aircraft landing gear particularly adapted for use with rotary wing aircraft, such as a helicopter. This patent discloses landing devices which are typical of the prior art. This landing gear comprises two main skids connected to the superstructure of the helicopter by means of a plurality of substantially vertical supports. Each skid has a flexible element which flexes resiliently upon contacting the ground in an attempt to minimize the shock attendant with landing. These flexible elements are used in lieu of other types of damping means which are used to cushion or attenuate the effects of the impact of the skid with the ground.
The landing gear disclosed in the '878 patent may not be desirable to many helicopter users. It does not allow for a sufficiently soft landing character while also restricting forward positioning of the helicopter once the back portion of the landing gear has contacted the ground. This type of landing gear construction may also hinder the aerodynamic nature and performance of the helicopter.
The present invention provides an improved construction of a helicopter landing skid which may be particularly aesthetically pleasing when used with helicopters having stabilizing tail turbines. As will be discussed in detail hereinafter with respect to the drawings, the present invention employs a cantilevered skid extending from the general rear of the aircraft frame forward. As such, the skid is extremely flexible and will function as a spring-like device to cushion landings. The cantilevered skid, constructed and mounted on a helicopter according to the teachings of the present invention, is an improvement over the landing gear of the prior art in that it eliminates the need for vertical cantilevered support struts attaching the skids to the helicopter body.
The present invention provides softer landing characteristics and allows for easier, softer forward positioning. The cantilevered skid may be integral with the frame of the helicopter body and has a center of gravity aligned with the center of gravity of the helicopter body. The present invention could provide improved performance and substantial cost savings over present helicopter skid constructions.